


Ryba

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Ryba

Patrzył jak Will przełyka kolejne kęsy starannie przyrządzonej ryby, jak jego język wysuwa się spomiędzy suchych warg, by złapać uronioną kroplę rosołu… 

― Ta ryba jest przepyszna. 

Hannibal poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po jego piersi, zupełnie jakby cały wieczór czekał tylko na te słowa. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się nawet, że dla takich chwil mógłby gotować jedynie ze składników, których pochodzenia _przyjaciel_ byłby pewien. Wtedy jednak przypomniał sobie smak skóry mężczyzny pod językiem, jego jędrne ciało w swoich dłoniach i dobrze wiedział, że kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać się przed wydobyciem najpiękniejszej symfonii dźwięków. Pieśni umierającego ciała.


End file.
